A Thin Line
by theflowersthericetheshoes
Summary: Aza Green, Roxanne Weasley, Penelope Lyte and Amaranth O'Neil are going to Hogwarts for thier fourth year. When the triwizard tournement begins again, the line between love and hate is teated.. Story is better than Summary, Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Hi! Thanks for clicking on my story. Here's some info on the story before you begin (I would recommend writing this down. I did):**

**Will Lyte: Brother of Nora Lyte. Best friend of Peter Lyte, Simon Sage, Louis Sage, Nora Lyte, James Sirius Potter and Fred II Weasley. **

**Nora Lyte: Sister of Will Lyte. Best friend of Will Lyte, Cassandra Meyer and Penelope Scott. Enemy of Azalea Green and Amaranth O'Neil. **

**Eirene Lyte: Sister of Linnea Lyte and Sophia Lyte. Best friends with Jacob Scott and Mika Green.**

**Peter Lyte (NOT NAMED AFTER PETER PETTERGREW!): Best friends with Nora Lyte, Will Lyte, Simon Sage and Louis Sage.**

**Jacob Scott: Brother of Penelope Scott. Best friends with Eirene Lyte and Mika Green.**

**Penelope Scott: Sister of Jacob Scott. Best friends with Nora Lyte, Roxanne Weasley, Azalea Green, Cassandra Meyer and Amaranth O'Neil. **

**Louis Sage: Brother of Simon Sage. Best friends with Simon Sage, Peter Lyte, Nora Lyte and Will Lyte.**

**Simon Sage: Brother of Louis Sage. Best friends with Louis Sage, Peter Lyte, Nora Lyte and Will Lyte.**

**Mika Green: Brother of Azalea and Leandra Green. Best friends with Eirene Lyte and Jacob Scott. In love with Eirene Lyte (known fact).**

**Azalea Green: Sister of Mika and Leandra Green. Best friends with Penelope Scott, Roxanne Weasly and Amaranth O'Neil.**

**Amaranth O'Neil: Sister of Leo and Lara O'Neil. Best friends with Penelope Scott, Azalea Green, Roxanne Weasly and Lara O'Neil.**

**Cassandra Meyer: Close family friend of Lyte's. Best friends with Nora Lyte and Penelope Scott. **

**AN: Sorry for all the notes, but it's necessary to understand the story. One quick note: Penelope, Jacob, Will, Nora, Eirene, Louis and Simon are all cousins and Lytes. But you'll learn more on that later. Now, on to story. Azalea's POV. Disclaimer: I am American. J.K. Rowling is British. What does that tell you? Yeah, I don't own it.**

I am not a morning person. If just anyone had woken me up at 6:00 am, I would have kicked him or her _very_ hard. But my brother Mika is not just anyone. He does not get kicked. And the morning he woke me up at such an ungodly hour was not just any morning. It was the first of September. And the first of September is not just any day. The first of September is up there with Christmas and my birthday as favorite days of the year. I guess I'd better explain. I go to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. That makes the first of September one of my favorite days.

"Aza!" Mika yelled. "Wake up or you're going to miss the train!"

"I'm up!" I yelled back.

Ten minutes later I was sitting in my parents car waiting for my sister. The small car had an enlargement charm put on it so we would all fit comfortably. I leaned my cheek across the rain splashed window and thought of what I love about Hogwarts. The warm fire in the Gryffindor common room, the warm Sunday afternoons when my friends Penelope, Roxy and Ama, snowball fights with said friends and occasionally Penelope and Roxy's brothers. I tried to stop myself from going down the path that Jacob Scott and Fred Weasley lead to. Because if I thought about Fred Weasly, I was tricked into thinking about Peter Lyte, Simon Sage, Louis Sage, Nora Lyte and James Potter. That's not that bad. Peter, Simon and Nora are nice. Louis and James are a pain but they aren't awful. It's the last member of the friendship, William Lyte that I don't really get along with. And by 'Don't really get along' I mean hate with a burning passion. Here are some facts about Mr. Lyte (or you bloody prat, as I call him.)

He is a bloody, self-centered, egotistical, stupid, qudditch obsessed (but let's face it, who isn't?) prat. And that's about as un-biased as I can be.

While hideous would be a choice insult, I'm afraid it's just not true. In fact, he's actually very good looking (not that I'm saying I think that, I'm just stating unbiased facts.) Honestly, though? He's damn gorgeous. Every single stinking Lyte is. It's just not fair.

He is very close with his family. That means my friends. That means when I go to stay with Penelope he's always hanging around. Which sucks.

95% of the Hogwarts population is in love with him or another Lyte. Which is fine by me, they haven't had the misfortune of having the obnoxious idiot around 24/7.

See 1, 2, 3 and 4. I got nothing.

Once I had finished my mental tirade against Lyte, we had almost reached King's Cross-. And the sun was up properly, which was nice. I hoped out of the car with exuberance, and pulled my trunk out of the car and practically threw it on a trolley.

"Calm down, Aza. You'll scare someone." My father told me in a mock strict voice. My mother had tears in her eyes. I knew she hated letting me and my siblings spend most of our year away from home, but she understood. She never came through the barrier with us. I put the last of my stuff on the trolley, and turned to my mum. She was hugging my little sister, Leandra. Leandra, Lea for short, pulled away from her and crossed into platform 9¾. I turned to her.

"Oh, my little Aza. Be safe. Don't hurt anyone this year." She told me.

"Mum, you know I can't promise that unless Lyte has moved to Scandinavia."

"Aza…" She said in a warning voice.

"Only joking!" She hugged me. I hugged her tight and then followed my sister onto platform 9¾. Immediately upon entering the platform I was besieged by a crowd of hugs. Arms from my three favorite people in the world enveloped me. When my friends stepped back I got a proper look at them. Penelope Scott looked like she always did: a supermodel. She had coffee colored hair and brilliant green eyes, the green eyes that were the dominant trait of the Lyte family. Penelope's eye's sparked with her smile and her lightly brown skin glowed with health and sun. I felt a tiny pang of jealousy; I could work on my appearance for hours and not look like that. Roxanne Weasley looked like a Weasley; Curls of red hair and brown eyes. Her pale complexion was splattered with freckles. Amaranth O'Neil's coffee colored skin shone. This is so unfair, I thought. All my friends are freaking beautiful. Ama's hair and eyes were both a tone darker than her skin.

"Penelope! I'm so proud of you!" I told her. She wrinkled her forehead.

"Why?"

"Let's think about who is not here."

"Umm…"

"Neither Lyte, Simon, Louis nor Nora is with you!"

"Hey, aren't you going to give Roxy you're pride too? James and Fred aren't here either!"

"But they don't follow her around like lost puppies."

"Hey-" Penelope began indignantly before her voice was cut off by a huge hug.

"Hi, Mika." She said to my brother.

"Hey, Penny. You wouldn't know were your brother and cousin are, would you?"

"Which cousin?"

"Eirene and Jacob."

"Could have guessed as much. Second compartment on the train."

"Thanks Penny." Mika told her before running off for his friends.

"Speaking of the train, shouldn't we get a compartment?" Ama asked.

"Yeah, that might be smart." I said. We lugged our trunks onto the train and into the seventeenth compartment. I shoved my trunk under my seat and lay down across two seats. Roxy made a movement to sit on the seat where my head was lying. She lifted my head, sat down and put my head on her lap.

"Go to sleep, Aza. You're exhausted." Roxy told me. I didn't need to be told twice.

I was awakened by a crash.

"Huh?" I mumbled, my eyes still blinded by sleep.

"Good Morning, Aza darling." Fred Weasley told me in friendly voice.

"Whatayadoinghere?" I asked him, my words all-flowing together.

"Only open compartment."

"But if you're here, then-"

"Simon, Louis, Peter, James and Will are here, too." I sat up bolt upright. Lyte was here.

"Hey, Aza." Louis and Simon called from were they were sitting on the floor.

"What's up, Aza?" James asked.

"Hey, mate Aza's up. Oh, hey Aza." Peter said to Lyte. I could feel myself starting to go red. Lyte was sitting by Penelope's feet. If you have an enemy, you may be able to imagine how I felt. I don't like the guy, but it's still embarrassing when one's enemy is hanging out with one's friends while one is asleep.

"Hi Aza." Lyte said to me. This may be shocking to some, but I have one tiny little detail I forgot to include. The I-want- to-kill-you-and-paint-the-nearest-room-with-your-guts emotion is not mutual. In fact, Lyte has never been awful to me. He's just been Lyte. Which is not someone I like. But apparently Aza is someone he likes. This could be a problem.


	2. Chapter 2: Insights and divisors

**A.N. If this chapter offends anyone, please bear in mind that I'm not trying to stereotype Americans or British people. That's just how Ama sees Americans. I promise you that they will be very decent! Disclaimer: NOT J.K. ROWLING!**

_AZA'S POV_

I have a new overpower hatred for the Hogwarts express. I know I shouldn't blame the train I am jammed between Lyte and Roxy but I think that it should have at least one more compartment. If it had one more little compartment I would not be trying not to sleep. If you know me, this is completely ridiculous! I _love _sleeping. I skip breakfast to get two more hours of sleep. But because of the damned train, I am now forcing my self not to sleep or lean on Lyte who is sitting right next to me. One day I will hex Roxy. This is all her fault. If she hadn't gone and suggested that everyone should get a seat I wouldn't be sitting here!

_AT HOGWARTS, PENELOPE'S POV_

I can see thestrals. Will, James, and James' little brother Albus can see them too. We all saw the same person die. It was my mother. I was six years old. No one knows. Sometimes I can still remember that day. That is partial what shapes my outlook on life. I think that you should live life today because you might be dead tomorrow. I don't want to die with any what ifs. That's also why I don't take divination. I don't want to know what's going to happen. I want to be surprised. I always think about my mother when I see thestrals.

"Come on, Penny!" Ama's voice cut through my reverie. I smiled and patted the thestral that stood in front of me. I climbed into the carriage that held my three friends.

"Penny, do you have any deep emotional attachment with your darling cousin?" Aza asked me, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Which cousin?" I asked, trying to play innocent.

"William," Aza said, punctuating each of her words with a punch to the seat next to her, "Alexander. Lyte."

"Oh, him." I said, attempting to make my voice seem off hand.

"Yes, him. The bloody bastard." She said in angry voice.

"Why?"

"Because-" Aza started.

"She is-" Ama continued.

"Going to-" Roxy added.

"Hex him into oblivion!" We all said and collapsed into fits of giggles.

Once I gained control of my laughter, I looked out of the window of our carriage. Hogwarts loomed towards us and I felt my breath catch in my throat. Even after coming to castle for the last three years, it still did not fail to shock me. I smiled. I love my family and all, but Hogwarts is more like coming home. I felt arms hug me. Roxy pressed her cheek to mine.

"It's beautiful." She whispered in my ear. I smiled. Don't get me wrong, I love all my friends, but Roxy is the closet to me. She really understands how I feel. My family has a legacy. Her's does too. We both feel like we have examples to live up to. I come off as hyper and happy, because that's how I feel most of the time. I don't like to show weakness. That's were I'm similar to Az. She doesn't like to show weakness either. But we protect ourselves differently. I over do everything. I am either super happy, or incredibly shocked or whatever. But I don't do strong or sad. That's what Az does. She covers herself in hatred or strength or sadness. She uses those emotions to stifle any other emotion that she subconsciously deems weak. The best example is her relationship with my cousin. She and him spark. Their personalities are true opposites, and they attract each other. Will doesn't have a problem with that. He can takes everything as it comes. Az doesn't. She makes things work for her. If they don't, she'll keep pushing until it works out her way. That's just they way she is. Sometimes I think about what would happen if they went out, and I'm sure that it would either be perfect or a hot mess.

The coach stopped with a jolt. I was thrown into Roxy, who crashed into Ama whose head smacked against the iron of the door with a bang. Aza smirked at us. She was sitting comfortably on the other side. She hopped off her seat and gracefully opened the door and jumped down.

"Coming?" she asked.

_Simon's POV_

I love the Hogwarts food. I really do. They have the best food in the whole entire world. Another thing I love: the sorting. I love seeing the little new people.

Once we had all filed into the great hall and sat down at our respective tables, Will, Nora, Aza, Amaranth, Louis and I at the Ravenclaw table; Roxy, Penney, Peter, James and Fred at the Gryffindor table. Maybe it's odd that such a close-knit groups are in different houses, but I think the truth of the matter is that we don't live in our parent's time. Then being sorted away from you're friends meant goodbye friendship. Now it's okay to be in a different house. I really like that it's loosened up.

"Wake up, Simon." Louis yelled to me, "The sorting's about to start!" That's when I sat up strait and paid attention. The sorting hat was already sitting on its perch in front of the great hall. The rip near the brim that was its mouth opened and began to sing: "_Students new and students old,_

_Come listen to my song._

_Apart though I may sort you,_

_You must come together before long. _

_Some may go to Gryffindor,_

_Where lies the brave at heart._

_Another o'er to Ravenclaw_

_Where the greatest value is smart._

_Others still may traverse Slytherin's hallowed halls,_

_In those dark tunnels, cleverness is valued over all._

_The last one's may to Huffelpuff_

_The house that to the honest call. _

_But together as one school is our power the greatest_

_And triumph over Beauxbatons, Durmstrang and Redwood. _

The song ended its song on that abrupt note. Headmistress McGonagall allowed thirty seconds for talking before she signaled Professor Flitwick to begin sorting the first years. I know I said I love the first years and all, but this was more important than that. I poked Louis in the back and he turned around to me with a gleam in his eye that only really bad ideas inspired. He tapped Ama and Aza on the shoulders and I nodded to Nora and Will. We lean over the fruit bowl to begin our conversation.

"It's the tri-wizard tournament, clearly," I said.

"But there are four schools." Will added. Aza muttered something under her breath that sounded suspiciously like "No shit, Sherlock," but I couldn't really tell.

"Anyone know anything about Redwood?" Nora asked.

"Honestly, Nora. Have you ever opened a history book? How did you end up in Ravenclaw?" Ama said.

"Hey-" Nora began before Ama cut her off.

"Redwood is the American academy of magic. It's supposedly located somewhere in the Redwood forest in California, hence the name. A witch and a wizard named Callista and Joren Johns founded redwood in 1780. They brought students from all over the country. It's supposed to be beautiful." As Ama said 'beautiful' her eyes gained a dreamy quality and I got the feeling she wasn't just talking about the grounds. I raised an eyebrow at her. She came out of her daydream sharply.

"How do you know all this, Ama?" Will asked. Aza looked scornful, but I thought it was a fair question. Despite the fact that Ama spent more time reading that sleeping, I doubt she spent all her time reading about some other magic school in America.

"My mother went to Redwood." Ama told him. "She said that they run things very differently than they do here. She mention less rules and more…" She trailed off turning slightly red.

"More what, Ama, darling?" Louis said looking excited.

"Well, when she went to school, which was ages ago, she said that the headmistress had, well, no real problem with anything. She let them run wild. But She no longer headmistress." Ama said, her blush deeping. Louis looked like he was going to ask more questions. I elbowed him. This was going to be an interesting year indeed.

**A.N. Again, this isn't my view. Just one perspective. Well, please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. Hi! Welcome back to the story. Disclaimer: What do you think? Yep, don't own it.**

_**Will's POV**_

Aza's hair whipped out of sight as she climbed the stairs to the girl's dormitories. It looked was the same dark brown as it had been the year before, but it had changed. Perhaps it wasn't the hair. Maybe it was just the way Aza handled it. Last year, she had been not been quiet, but she had been more bookish, though she had never missed a chance to hex me. Now, however, she was confident, bold and loud. She laughed more in last ten minuets than she had all of last year. She glowed with happiness, and I couldn't help but wonder what had inspired such a change in her.

"William Alexander Lyte!" Simon said very loudly. It was obvious by his tone that he had trying to get my attention for the last five or ten minuets.

'What?" I asked, annoyed.

"Who is she, mate?" Louis asked, cutting to the chase.

"Lou! Be a little more sensitive. He might not want to tell us." His twin said, exasperated. My twin cousins were very different. Louis was a womanizer, he had snogged nearly everyone in the 4th, 5th, and 3rd years. Simon was more reserved, quiet and bookish. Louis had once commented that he should be Aza's soul mate. Aza heard. He was in the hospital wing for a good few days. Surprisingly, Aza didn't detest Louis or Simon. She didn't really hate anyone except me. It was truly ironic, that the one girl that I had real feelings for detested me. I must be the reincarnation of Stalin. Louis had often commented that I could have any girl in the school. Except for her, apparently.

"Hello? Who is she?" Louis said again.

"You'll tell her." I stated. Louis looked scandalized.

"I would never! Unless she's family or Roxy or Cassie or someone who is practically family." He thought that saying this would make it better. It didn't, obviously.

"You would tell her." I repeated tiredly.

"Well, I know you don't believe in incest, so that means people who are very nearly family. That would be Roxy, Ama, Aza, Cassie, and Nora's friend whose name I forget." Louis speculated.

"Evangeline." Simon said quickly.

"What?" Louis asked.

"Nora's friend. Her name is Evangeline. She's named after a girl in a poem. She told me last summer when she came to stay." Simon said.

"How do you remember stuff like that? Any way, let's get back to the subject at hand, the girl that has caught Will's fancy. So we have narrowed it down to Cassie, Roxy, Ama, Aza and _Evangeline." _ Louis smirked as he said the last name. Simon glared at him. I sighed. They would figure it out soon. Me and Roxy or Evangeline were impossible, they were both too close to being family. Ama drove me mad, She held a deep resemblance to James' Aunt Hermione in her view of schoolwork. That left Aza and Cassie. I had fancied Cassandra Meyer for a short time last year. She was tall and blonde, and went through guys the way Louis went through girls. If through some twist of fate, we had gotten together, it would have been short and it would have ended badly. I knew that. Aza on the other hand could count her boyfriends on one hand. She had a deep belief that if she met the one, she would know. And she was still good friends with every one of her boyfriends, giving them advice on other girls and hanging out occasional weekends. I knew that if I could ever get her to go out with me, then even if we didn't last, I would still be part of her life. But I had to go one step at a time. First deal with my insane family. Then I could work on getting Aza to fall in love with me.

_Aza's POV _

"Azzie, what is up with you and Will?" Ama asked me as soon as we got into our dormitory.

"What do you mean what's up? I hate him, he doesn't hate me." I said, bored. That was defiantly not news. We had been going over this since first year. She was right though. Will had changed. He was less annoying and not bad looking either. Ehh, who am I kidding? He's freaking gorgeous. Yet for some reason he doesn't date anyone really. His cousins have each dated a good few girls. Louis went through girls like I went through muggle Jelly Bellies. And I _love _jelly bellies. Simon didn't go for girls often but he still had gone with a different girl every Hogsmede visit. Peter wasn't a womanizer like Louis, but he had his fair share of girls. Fred and James as well. Of the six boys who all but ran Hogwarts, Will was the only one who wasn't all about girls. Early last year I had toyed with the idea of him being gay, but it was squashed quickly when I saw the way he looked at Cassandra Meyer. But I couldn't really blame him for not making a move. I wouldn't if I were he. Cassie Meyer uses people to make a point. She uses boys to make a point about sexism. She does what some boys do to girls, snog/shag them and leave 'em. She's supposed to be a loyal friend and all, and her family and the Lytes are really close, but I don't trust her. That's to one subject Penelope and I don't discuss. She believes that I got 'the wrong impression' of Cassie when my brother dated her in our third year, his fifth. It ended messily, to say the least. From there on out, I've referred to her as that slag and Penny has gone mysteriously deaf whenever the conversation has turned to her. It's easer to just avoid the topic that to have a fight.

_Will's POV_

"What do you mean by 'Aza'? Our Aza? Azalea Catalina Estelle Lilia Elisabeth Green?" Louis asked incredulous.

"Wow. Az has a really long name." Simon commented. Louis gave him a withering look. He had just figured out who 'she' was.

"What ever you say, Simon Alain Oliver Lyte." Louis said dryly.

" I only have four names, she has six! Louis Paul Julian Lyte." Simon shot back just as dryly.

"Now that was all know each other's names, can we get back to the two immense problems at hand? Problem 1: The Quad Wizard Tournament. Problem 2: That I fancy Aza and she fancies gluing my guts to the potions classroom ceiling." I said, a touch melodramatically. Now both Louis and Simon gave me withering looks.

"Well problem number one can't be solved until the other school get here which is in two weeks, and we can't solve problem number two without Peter, James and Fred's input, so maybe we should go to sleep?" Simon said. I could feel my eyelids drooping, so I agreed. But Aza will go out with me. Even if I have to save her life to show her I care.


End file.
